This invention relates generally to improvements in the structure of apparatus used primarily in the field of refrigeration systems, and more particularly to compressors and condensers and their combination in such refrigeration systems that provides substantial useful improvement over existing refrigerating systems now commonly used in the field of freezers, refrigerators and air conditioners. However, it will be understood that while this invention is directed particularly to refrigeration systems, the specific devices disclosed herein can be used in other allied fields such as liquid compressors and rotating radiators for automobiles and the like.
Heretofore, compressors and condensers used in refrigerating systems and other allied fields have been relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture and/or operate over a relatively long period of time when they are to be made compact and light in weight. Rotating compressor devices are known in the art and provide means for moving fluid through the rotating portion of the motor drive. However, such prior art rotating compressors are deficient in that they do not achieve a progressively increasing compression of the gas or fluid passing therethrough because the fluid passage through the rotating armature is substantially of the same cross sectional area from beginning to end, and in many instances, have the inlet and outlet at the same radial dimension from the axis of the rotating shaft. Even in prior art structures where the fluid passage through the rotating armature diverges outwardly from the inlet to the outlet, there is no additional compression of the gas other than that obtained from centrifugal force.
Furthermore, prior art condenser means generally incorporate a stationary radiator through which the heated refrigeration gas passes during the condensing operation. Heat transfer is then obtained merely by radiation of heat to the outer atmosphere.